Since 2005, the ICWU Center for Worker Health and Safety Education and its union Consortium has developed and implemented disaster preparedness training programs for First Receivers, a Plume Software class, presented worker/community disaster programs and built a working relationship with FEMA in Louisiana and Mississippi through training their staff, contractors and local responders. In the process we have developed worker trainers who are delivering these programs with experienced Center staff and have the resources in place to expand these programs to a new Consortium partner, the United American nurses (UAN). The existing program has the staff, trainers, curriculum and equipment to deliver disaster training to many hundreds of workers to safely respond to the threat of chemical, biological and radiologic exposures from domestic terrorist attacks and natural disasters. This proposal builds on the last 5 years of disaster and terrorism training that has developed worker-trainers to teach Disaster courses, deliver Disaster training for a unique work force and work with other grantees to prepare for these events. Homeland Security Presidential Directive #8 clearly defines a training component of